


UmU, What's This?

by koalala1031



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: April Fools Special, April Fools' Day, Crack, Crack Crossover, Crack Relationships, I should be studying for midterms but here I am, I’m staining my pride as a domestic AU Amamatsu author just for you, Korktopus Tentacle Porn, M/M, Mila I swear the BTS boys are safe from the Korktopus I promise, Other, Shameless Smut, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Porn, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Threesome, Threesome –M/M/M, and no I’m not gonna crosspost this to Tumblr either, bcs HOPE, hhhhh please be gentle, if you can't handle the tentacles just go straight to ch2, it's basically the same story but minus the tentacles, it’s just Mineta and Komaeda, mentions of onesided Komaeda/ Hoseok, my parents are gonna kill me if they find out about this, not gonna bother to rate this smh, pls don’t judge me, pls don’t read this, pls read my Amamatsu fics instead, pointless Nero cameo who’s just there to say umu, sorta - Freeform, yes Keira I’m doing this for you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-16 17:15:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14169696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalala1031/pseuds/koalala1031
Summary: In which Mineta was dumped by Jungkook so he went somewhere else to fill the bunny cookie-shaped gap in his heart.





	1. NSFW version

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LiteralistSin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiteralistSin/gifts), [itsmilamon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmilamon/gifts).



> Happy April Fools, folks!

“J-Jungkook-kun...?” Mineta asked his boyfriend, who was pouting cutely. “J-Jungkookie...?”

“Don’t call me that,” Jungkook scoffed.

“What’s wrong?” Mineta asked again.

“We’re breaking up.”

“W-WHAT?!” Mineta was jungshook.

“I can’t take it anymore!” Jungkook started rambling. “Every time I ask you to buy a banana milk, you always either use lame excuse like ‘studying’ or ‘doing homework’ or ‘hanging out with your friends’ even though everyone knows that you have no friends! And even worse is you keep hitting on not only Yaoyo...Yoyozu...tch—not only YaoMomo, but also every single girl you see even though you already have me! You unfaithful thot!”

“Well, Taehyung also keeps hitting on you but I never get mad at him over it!” Mineta defended.

“That’s because Taetae-hyung is a sweetie who just wants to have a wholesome relationship with me and Jimin-hyung! You just hit on with every girl you find so you can grope them!”

“B-but—”

“And I don’t know if you’re cursed or whatever, but every banana milk you buy always taste weird! Even when you’re buying the exact same brand with the one Taetae-hyung or the other hyungs always buy! It’s almost as if your hand has the specialty to turn everything you touch to be bad! No wonder those girls want to stay 6.966.642.011.037 kilometers away from you!”

“B-b-but—”

“That’s it! Fuck you and fuck everything! I’m done!” Jungkook cried as he ran away to his room and locked the door.

“J-Jungkook-kun! Listen to me! I can explain!”

“FUCK YOU!!!”

Mineta then fell down on his knees, crying in despair and heartbreak.

 

* * *

 

Seven days late...

Mineta was sitting alone in the park. His eyes was staring into emptiness.

“Mineta-kun.”

A familiar voice shocked him, bringing him back into his senses.

“K-Komaeda...?”

Komaeda let out with a charming, yet eerie smile. “Did something bad happened to you, Mineta-kun?” he asked

Mineta’s eyes was teary. “J-Jungkook-kun dumped me...” he whimpered.

“Oh...” Komaeda responded as he pulled Mineta into a warm, hopeful embrace. “I understand how hard it is for you, Mineta-kun... I too, see a lot of hope in Hoseok-kun, but Yoongi-kun always stops me by kicking me away, and I disappear into the sky and turn into a star...”

“Oh...” Mineta commented.

“Hoseok-kun is just so... full of hope... But I can’t reach him...”

Mineta didn’t even bother to say anything.

“Will you be my hope... Mineta-kun?” Komaeda asked. “I may not be a cute rabbit cookie like Jungkook-kun, but I can be your hope... Even though I’m just a useless, worthless, and meaningless piece of trash with a marshmallow hair, I can still be your hope. I mean, you’re also a useless, worthless, and meaningless piece of trash, aren’t you? We can be hope together!”

“Hope...”

“Yes. Hope...”

Mineta and Komaeda then passionately made out on the spot, not caring if anyone saw them.

“Mommy, what are they—”

“Sssh, Setsuko-chan, don’t look. They’re just weirdos.”

 

* * *

 

Hearing _I NEED U_ playing from inside Jungkook’s room, Jimin knocked the door from outside. “Kookie, are you alright?”

“No...” Jungkook whimpered while hugging his Cooky plushie.

“Do you want some hot chocolate? Or hot banana milk?” Jimin offered.

“No...”

“Hm? What happened?” Taehyung asked when he saw Jimin.

“Kookie broke up with Mineta last week,” Jimin answered.

“YES!! FUCKING FINALLY!!! WOO-HOO~!!!” Taehyung cheered as he jumped around for a few minutes. After he was done, Taehyung cleaned his throat and said, “I-I mean... I’m sorry for your loss, Kookie... ehm... I, uh...”

“It’s okay, Taetae-hyung, you don’t have to lie...” Jungkook continued whimpering. “I know you hate Minoru and I know you’re happy that he’s not here anymore... I could hear you cheering just now...”

“Y-yeah but, he’s still important to you, right, Kookie?” Taehyung continued while trying to hide the joy in his speech. “Should I get the elders to help you?”

“No...”

“I’m getting the elders to help,” Taehyung said as he left. “Chimchimin, please take care of Kookie while I’m gone, okay?”

“Y-yeah...” Jimin responded. “They’re only like, upstairs, tho.”

 

* * *

 

Mineta and Komaeda strolled around the town, holding hands. They kept strolling around until they found themselves in the seashores.

“W-where are we...?” Mineta asked. “Why are we here...?”

“Because...” Komaeda answered. “I want to show you hope, Mineta-kun...”

While the two were still starstruck, something big with a lot of tentacles emerged from the sea.

“K-Komaeda...!” Mineta wailed while clinging into Komaeda’s leg.

“Yes... look at him... look at all the hope he’s shimmering with...” Komaeda’s eyes grew wide in awe, even wider than Jungkook’s.

After the enormous creature was outside, it greeted the two. That creature was green with a mask on its face, and its eyes look like a stereotypical hieroglyph eyes. “Greetings, dear humans. It is I, Korktopus. The creature of the calm sea of hope.”

“H-HIIIII...!” Mineta shrieked.

“Fear not, human,” Korktopus told him. “I have no intention to harm you. I only intend to offer whatever aid you may require.”

“Oh Holy Korktopus,” Komaeda called him. “Mineta-kun is in despair right now, because he just broke up with his boyfriend.”

“Ah, I see...” Korktopus commented. “This means Mineta-kun requires hope to heal himself. Am I correct?”

“Yes, Korktopus.”

“Ku ku ku...” Korktopus then let out his tentacles to grab Mineta and Komaeda. “Fear not, Mineta-kun, Komaeda-kun, as I’m about to bathe you with the infinite amount of hope...”

The tentacles were crawling on their bodies, giving both of them cold and tingling sensation to their skins.

“A-ah...” Komaeda moaned. “G-give me... more of this... hope... please... Korktopus... ah...”

“A-ah...!” Mineta moaned louder. “Y-yes... this is what I need... ah...”

Korktopus’s tentacles kept wrapping both Komaeda and Mineta’s bodies, as they both continued to move their bodies in sync with the tentacles’ rhythm. They kept moving around until Mineta was the first one to wet his pants.

“N-not enough...” Mineta moaned. “I... still need... more hope...”

“Your wish is my deed,” Korktopus obeyed as he swung his tentacles a bit, changing the position to stimulate Mineta and Komaeda more.

 

* * *

 

“So, you broke up with Mineta?” Namjoon asked.

Jungkook nodded while pouting.

“And you’re sad about it no matter how often you keep saying you hate him or he’s a thot?”

Jungkook nodded again.

“So that means...” Jin thought for a few moments. “Mineta is a Minethot.”

The entire living room went into silence.

“Why aren’t any of you laughing?” Jin was confused.

“Really, hyung?” Yoongi rolled his eyes. “Even by your standards that was terrible.”

“No offense, Jin-hyung, but you need to sit down in the corner and contemplate what you just did,” Namjoon told him.

Jin then stepped away from the rest of the group and sat by himself in the corner of contemplation.

“Kookie, you definitely should move on,” Jimin told him. “He’s a piece of shit midget who has no redeeming feature whatsoever and somehow managed to seduce BTS’s baby boy? I’m not buying that shit. I’d rather buy you a banana milk instead.”

“Chimchimin’s right,” Taehyung added. “I mean I’m so hap—ehm, surprised that you broke up with Mineta. I’m angry because that little shit made my Kookie... _our_ Kookie heartbroken. Because that little shit made your puppy eyes wet.”

“I don’t wanna move on from Minoru...” Jungkook cried. “I still love him... but I also hate him... Also Taetae-hyung, you can stop pretending to feel sorry...”

“Taehyung, Jimin, you shouldn’t celebrate someone else’s loss like that,” Namjoon said again. “You know how important Mineta is to Jungkook. And don’t you dare to say he doesn’t have any redeeming values! Just remember every time Jungkook is sad, Mineta...”

Namjoon stopped, while everyone else in the room gave him a cynical stare.

“Every time Jungkook was tired from all the stage performances, Mineta...”

Namjoon still couldn’t continue. Everyone else in the room were still glaring at him.

“Mineta what?” Taehyung snarked. “What does Mineta do when Kookie’s sad? Or tired?”

“He, uh... he’s uh...” Namjoon tried to think something, _anything_ that even remotely showed that Mineta had a redeeming feature. “You know what? You’re right. Jungkook should move on from him.”

“B-but... but...” Jungkook whimpered, his puppy eyes were even wetter than before.

Namjoon sighed. “Listen,” he said while patting Jungkook’s shoulder. “I don’t know how to help exactly, but I do know that consequently hating yourself and shutting everyone out isn’t a way to deal with it. Treat yourself and be nice to yourself for a while. Feel free to talk to us. Do everything you love and take your mind off of it. If you still love him, that’s not wrong! You don’t need to force yourself to move on. Time heals everything.”

Jungkook let out a weak smile.

“Namjoon’s right!” Hoseok added. “If you guys broke up because of a misunderstanding, talking will always help solve it. And don't blame yourself! Relationships are always formed on two way communication, so its not necessarily your fault, okay? Things that have to happen will happen regardless. Everything passes, and so will your pain. If Mineta comes back, he’s yours forever. If he doesn't, well, at least you’ve learned to let go.”

“I know...”

“Yeah, you have to let go of the feces in your bowel. Because if you don’t, it will be bad for your health,” Taehyung said.

“Taehyung!” Namjoon glared at him.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m sorry.”

“Okay, so... should we at least try to make Mineta and Kookie talk their way to solve their problems?” Jimin asked.

“Yeah, but where do we find him? The dump? The septic tank?” Yoongi asked. “I mean, he probably lives there, so...”

“What do you mean probably?” Taehyung joked.

“I don’t know, but I do know someone who would come in handy in finding him,” Jin smirked as he showed off his Command Spell, causing everyone else in the room to furrow their eyebrows.

 

* * *

 

6 hours had passed, but Korktopus was still satisfying Komaeda and Mineta with his hopeful tentacles.

“Ah yes... this is it... the ultimate hope...” Komaeda kept moaning.

“A-ah... hope... more... more...” Mineta was also still moaning.

Not too far from the indecent sight, Nero tipped her toe towards them. “UmU, what’s this~?” Nero asked while hopping around the seashores.

She kept hopping around until she saw something that scarred her for life right there and then., her eyes grew wide in terror. “What the hell is this...?”

Disgusted by the indecent sight, Nero fleed away. “KYAAAAA...!!!”

 

* * *

 

12 hours had passed, Mineta and Komaeda were finally satisfied with all the hope Korktopus had showered them with.

“Thank you, Korktopus.” Komaeda bowed down to him. “All the hope you’ve been giving us will not be wasted.”

“Well then. Farewell, Komaeda-kun, Mineta-kun,” Korktopus said as he dived back into the sea.

After Korktopus disappeared from their sight, Mineta spoke, “You know what? I’m going to talk to Jungkook-kun! I’m going to ask for a second chance. And I’ll believe in the hope Korktopus has given to me!”

Mineta then left to go back to the BTS dorm.

“GOOD LUCK, MINETA-KUN...!” Komaeda shouted at him. “REMEMBER: ALWAYS BELIEVE IN HOPE!!!”

 

* * *

 

When Mineta arrived in the front yard, he saw Jungkook in an all-black attire, being full emo.

“J-Jungkook-kun...?” Mineta asked. “J-Jungkookie...?”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Ah, okay... But what I want to say is... I still love you. Please give me a second chance so I can finally buy you a banana milk without spoiling it quickly. So I can learn to be a faithful boyfriend for you. Please, Jungkook-kun. I hope you forgive me!”

Jungkook let out an eerie smile. “Oh, Mineta. If only there’s someone out there who loved you...” he chuckled.

“B-but...”

Before Mineta could finish his sentence, Jungkook did a dramatic mic drop near him, causing an explosion right in front of Mineta and squished him so hard, he turned into a grape juice.

“Saber told Jin-hyung everything... and then Jin-hyung told me everything... About the tentacles, about that marshmallow head, everything.”

Meanwhile, Taehyung was watching the whole thing while eating popcorn.

“Can I have some?” Jimin asked.

“Sure,” Taehyung said while giving some popcorn to Jimin.


	2. SFW version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically the exact same story with ch1 but minus the tentacles

“J-Jungkook-kun...?” Mineta asked his boyfriend, who was pouting cutely. “J-Jungkookie...?”

“Don’t call me that,” Jungkook scoffed.

“What’s wrong?” Mineta asked again.

“We’re breaking up.”

“W-WHAT?!” Mineta was Jungshook.

“I can’t take it anymore!” Jungkook started rambling. “Every time I ask you to buy a banana milk, you always either use lame excuse like ‘studying’ or ‘doing homework’ or ‘hanging out with your friends’ even though everyone knows that you have no friends! And even worse is you keep hitting on not only Yaoyo...Yoyozu...tch—not only YaoMomo, but also every single girl you see even though you already have me! You unfaithful thot!”

“Well, Taehyung also keeps hitting on you but I never get mad at him over it!” Mineta defended.

“That’s because Taetae-hyung is a sweetie who just wants to have a wholesome relationship with me and Jimin-hyung! You just hit on with every girl you find so you can grope them!”

“B-but—”

“And I don’t know if you’re cursed or whatever, but every banana milk you buy always taste weird! Even when you’re buying the exact same brand with the one Taetae-hyung or the other hyungs always buy! It’s almost as if your hand has the specialty to turn everything you touch to be bad! No wonder those girls want to stay 6.966.642.011.037 kilometers away from you!”

“B-b-but—”

“That’s it! Fuck you and fuck everything! I’m done!” Jungkook cried as he ran away to his room and locked the door.

“J-Jungkook-kun! Listen to me! I can explain!”

“FUCK YOU!!!”

Mineta then fell down on his knees, crying in despair and heartbreak.

 

* * *

 

Seven days late...

Mineta was sitting alone in the park. His eyes was staring into emptiness.

“Mineta-kun.”

A familiar voice shocked him, bringing him back into his senses.

“K-Komaeda...?”

Komaeda let out with a charming, yet eerie smile. “Did something bad happened to you, Mineta-kun?” he asked

Mineta’s eyes was teary. “J-Jungkook-kun dumped me...” he whimpered.

“Oh...” Komaeda responded as he pulled Mineta into a warm, hopeful embrace. “I understand how hard it is for you, Mineta-kun... I too, see a lot of hope in Hoseok-kun, but Yoongi-kun always stops me by kicking me away, and I disappear into the sky and turn into a star...”

“Oh...” Mineta commented.

“Hoseok-kun is just so... full of hope... But I can’t reach him...”

Mineta didn’t even bother to say anything.

“Will you be my hope... Mineta-kun?” Komaeda asked. “I may not be a cute rabbit cookie like Jungkook-kun, but I can be your hope... Even though I’m just a useless, worthless, and meaningless piece of trash with a marshmallow hair, I can still be your hope. I mean, you’re also a useless, worthless, and meaningless piece of trash, aren’t you? We can be hope together!”

“Hope...”

“Yes. Hope...”

Mineta and Komaeda then passionately made out on the spot, not caring if anyone saw them.

“Mommy, what are they—”

“Sssh, Setsuko-chan, don’t look. They’re just weirdos.”

 

* * *

 

 

Hearing _I NEED U_ playing from inside Jungkook’s room, Jimin knocked the door from outside. “Kookie, are you alright?”

“No...” Jungkook whimpered while hugging his Cooky plushie.

“Do you want some hot chocolate? Or hot banana milk?” Jimin offered.

“No...”

“Hm? What happened?” Taehyung asked when he saw Jimin.

“Kookie broke up with Mineta last week,” Jimin answered.

“YES!! FUCKING FINALLY!!! WOO-HOO~!!!” Taehyung cheered as he jumped around for a few minutes. After he was done, Taehyung cleaned his throat and said, “I-I mean... I’m sorry for your loss, Kookie... ehm... I, uh...”

“It’s okay, Taetae-hyung, you don’t have to lie...” Jungkook continued whimpering. “I know you hate Minoru and I know you’re happy that he’s not here anymore... I could hear you cheering just now...”

“Y-yeah but, he’s still important to you, right, Kookie?” Taehyung continued while trying to hide the joy in his speech. “Should I get the elders to help you?”

“No...”

“I’m getting the elders to help,” Taehyung said as he left. “Chimchimin, please take care of Kookie while I’m gone, okay?”

“Y-yeah...” Jimin responded. “They’re only like, upstairs, tho.”

 

* * *

 

Mineta and Komaeda strolled around the town, holding hands. They kept strolling around until they found themselves in the seashores.

“W-where are we...?” Mineta asked. “Why are we here...?”

“Because...” Komaeda answered. “I want to show you hope, Mineta-kun...”

While the two were still starstruck, something big with a lot of tentacles emerged from the sea.

“K-Komaeda...!” Mineta wailed while clinging into Komaeda’s leg.

“Yes... look at him... look at all the hope he’s shimmering with...” Komaeda’s eyes grew wide in awe, even wider than Jungkook’s.

After the enormous creature was outside, it greeted the two. That creature was green with a mask on its face, and its eyes look like a stereotypical hieroglyph eyes. “Greetings, dear humans. It is I, Korktopus. The creature of the calm sea of hope.”

“H-HIIIII...!” Mineta shrieked.

“Fear not, human,” Korktopus told him. “I have no intention to harm you. I only intend to offer whatever aid you may require.”

“Oh Holy Korktopus,” Komaeda called him. “Mineta-kun is in despair right now, because he just broke up with his boyfriend.”

“Ah, I see...” Korktopus commented. “This means Mineta-kun requires hope to heal himself. Am I correct?”

“Yes, Korktopus.”

“Ku ku ku...” Korktopus then let out his tentacles to grab Mineta and Komaeda. “Fear not, Mineta-kun, Komaeda-kun, as I’m about to bathe you with the infinite amount of hope...”

 

* * *

 

“So, you broke up with Mineta?” Namjoon asked.

Jungkook nodded while pouting.

“And you’re sad about it no matter how often you keep saying you hate him or he’s a thot?”

Jungkook nodded again.

“So that means...” Jin thought for a few moments. “Mineta is a Minethot.”

The entire living room went into silence.

“Why aren’t any of you laughing?” Jin was confused.

“Really, hyung?” Yoongi rolled his eyes. “Even by your standards that was terrible.”

“No offense, Jin-hyung, but you need to sit down in the corner and contemplate what you just did,” Namjoon told him.

Jin then stepped away from the rest of the group and sat by himself in the corner of contemplation.

“Kookie, you definitely should move on,” Jimin told him. “He’s a piece of shit midget who has no redeeming feature whatsoever and somehow managed to seduce BTS’s baby boy? I’m not buying that shit. I’d rather buy you a banana milk instead.”

“Chimchimin’s right,” Taehyung added. “I mean I’m so hap—ehm, surprised that you broke up with Mineta. I’m angry because that little shit made my Kookie... _our_ Kookie heartbroken. Because that little shit made your puppy eyes wet.”

“I don’t wanna move on from Minoru...” Jungkook cried. “I still love him... but I also hate him... Also Taetae-hyung, you can stop pretending to feel sorry...”

“Taehyung, Jimin, you shouldn’t celebrate someone else’s loss like that,” Namjoon said again. “You know how important Mineta is to Jungkook. And don’t you dare to say he doesn’t have any redeeming values! Just remember every time Jungkook is sad, Mineta...”

Namjoon stopped, while everyone else in the room gave him a cynical stare.

“Every time Jungkook was tired from all the stage performances, Mineta...”

Namjoon still couldn’t continue. Everyone else in the room were still glaring at him.

“Mineta what?” Taehyung snarked. “What does Mineta do when Kookie’s sad? Or tired?”

“He, uh... he’s uh...” Namjoon tried to think something, _anything_ that even remotely showed that Mineta had a redeeming feature. “You know what? You’re right. Jungkook should move on from him.”

“B-but... but...” Jungkook whimpered, his puppy eyes were even wetter than before.

Namjoon sighed. “Listen,” he said while patting Jungkook’s shoulder. “I don’t know how to help exactly, but I do know that consequently hating yourself and shutting everyone out isn’t a way to deal with it. Treat yourself and be nice to yourself for a while. Feel free to talk to us. Do everything you love and take your mind off of it. If you still love him, that’s not wrong! You don’t need to force yourself to move on. Time heals everything.”

Jungkook let out a weak smile.

“Namjoon’s right!” Hoseok added. “If you guys broke up because of a misunderstanding, talking will always help solve it. And don't blame yourself! Relationships are always formed on two way communication, so its not necessarily your fault, okay? Things that have to happen will happen regardless. Everything passes, and so will your pain. If Mineta comes back, he’s yours forever. If he doesn't, well, at least you’ve learned to let go.”

“I know...”

“Yeah, you have to let go of the feces in your bowel. Because if you don’t, it will be bad for your health,” Taehyung said.

“Taehyung!” Namjoon glared at him.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m sorry.”

“Okay, so... should we at least try to make Mineta and Kookie talk their way to solve their problems?” Jimin asked.

“Yeah, but where do we find him? The dump? The septic tank?” Yoongi asked. “I mean, he probably lives there, so...”

“What do you mean probably?” Taehyung joked.

“I don’t know, but I do know someone who would come in handy in finding him,” Jin smirked as he showed off his Command Spell, causing everyone else in the room to furrow their eyebrows.

 

* * *

 

6 hours had passed, Nero tipped her toe towards the seashores. “UmU, what’s this~?” Nero asked while hopping around.

She kept hopping around until she saw something that scarred her for life right there and then., her eyes grew wide in terror. “What the hell is this...?”

Disgusted by the indecent sight, Nero fleed away. “KYAAAAA...!!!”

 

* * *

 

 

12 hours had passed, Mineta and Komaeda were finally satisfied with all the hope Korktopus had showered them with.

“Thank you, Korktopus.” Komaeda bowed down to him. “All the hope you’ve been giving us will not be wasted.”

“Well then. Farewell, Komaeda-kun, Mineta-kun,” Korktopus said as he dived back into the sea.

After Korktopus disappeared from their sight, Mineta spoke, “You know what? I’m going to talk to Jungkook-kun! I’m going to ask for a second chance. And I’ll believe in the hope Korktopus has given to me!”

Mineta then left to go back to the BTS dorm.

“GOOD LUCK, MINETA-KUN...!” Komaeda shouted at him. “REMEMBER: ALWAYS BELIEVE IN HOPE!!!”

 

* * *

 

When Mineta arrived in the front yard, he saw Jungkook in an all-black attire, being full emo.

“J-Jungkook-kun...?” Mineta asked. “J-Jungkookie...?”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Ah, okay... But what I want to say is... I still love you. Please give me a second chance so I can finally buy you a banana milk without spoiling it quickly. So I can learn to be a faithful boyfriend for you. Please, Jungkook-kun. I hope you forgive me!”

Jungkook let out an eerie smile. “Oh, Mineta. If only there’s someone out there who loved you...” he chuckled.

“B-but...”

Before Mineta could finish his sentence, Jungkook did a dramatic mic drop near him, causing an explosion right in front of Mineta and squished him so hard, he turned into a grape juice.

“Saber told Jin-hyung everything... and then Jin-hyung told me everything... About the tentacles, about that marshmallow head, everything.”

Meanwhile, Taehyung was watching the whole thing while eating popcorn.

“Can I have some?” Jimin asked.

“Sure,” Taehyung said while giving some popcorn to Jimin.

**Author's Note:**

> To Keira aka LiteralistSin:  
> THERE YA GO! A TENTACLE PORN! YOU HAPPY NOW?!
> 
> To its(mila)mon:  
> W-well... they might broke up but technically it’s still Jungeta so...
> 
> To anyone else that’s reading this for some reason:  
> I’LL WRITE A SERIOUS FIC TO MAKE UP FOR THIS I PROMISE DTHJDRBGUNJOGIDHNKKNBBHNDGBHVSJFDUHGSNFGVNFBHHV *dies from a shotput on the head**gets hanged above a giant-ass piano*


End file.
